


Wrong Place. Wrong Time.

by Shoulderpads



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Injury, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulderpads/pseuds/Shoulderpads
Summary: Lea and Isa attempt break into the castle once more. They don’t get kicked out this time.





	Wrong Place. Wrong Time.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was planning on making one large document exploring the many aspects of these two’s relationship as well as head canons I have, but I couldn’t put all my thoughts together and I thought this stood well on its own. I still want to explore all those things hopefully before the 29th, but they’ll either be chapters or parts in a series.

“Cmon, the worst that’s going to happen is we get dropped on our asses outside again, nothing to worry about!”

“Eventually they’re going to stop just kicking us out.”

“Well I’m sure they’ll warn us before they start pressing charges.”

“The fact we’ve made it this far is surprising.”

“Maybe the guards are on break?”

“They wouldn’t both take a break-“

The pair turned the corner and stopped in their tracks. A man stood in the center of the room in front of them. He seemed disoriented and confused, rubbing his head, and standing over collapsed bodies that flickered in and out of sight, blackness rising off them in tendrils. In the man’s hand was an intricate weapon with an eye that seemed to stare into the intruders. 

“That looks like the thing Ventus had,” Lea whispered. 

“What are you talking about? They look nothing alike!” Isa whispered back. 

The man turned to the doorway with blazing yellow eyes and a slap of skin on skin reverberated down the hall as Isa snatched Lea’s wrist and dragged him away. “We’re leaving!”

“There was a kid in there!” Lea sputtered as he ran.

“Let’s not be the next ones!”

Lea cupped his mouth and shouted for help. 

“Shut. Up!” Isa snapped, pushing Lea’s hands down, “The guards were in there! No one is coming for us! Don’t draw that maniac closer!”

The man appeared out of the shadows in front of the boys who stumbled and faltered to a halt. The man raised his weapon and slashed clumsily at them. 

Blood hit the wall. Isa screamed. Lea caught his shoulders as he fell back. The man stumbled with the follow through. Lea kicked the blade away and dragged Isa back down the hall the other way.

Suddenly nothing seemed familiar anymore as Lea panicked and turned random corners trying to shake off their attacker. Lea was just the sweet talker that got them out of legal trouble, Isa was the smart one who could remember their way back. And looking back at Isa, he wouldn’t be much help. 

His eyes were open wide and fearful, and tears made tracks through the blood that painted half his face. It dripped from his nose and from his lips, parted with shock. It stained his turtle neck red and left splatter art on his shirt. Worst of all, it splashed against the ground, leaving a morbid trail behind for the man to follow. 

“Shit, shit, _shit!_ ” Lea muttered under his breath. His lungs burned, and his hand felt clammy where he held Isa’s in a death grip. This castle was huge! There’s no way he knew where he was, no way he’d get them out with anything but blind luck. More likely than not, he’d have to stand up and fight. 

But he couldn’t even fight a kid his own age! He didn’t have his frisbees either! And his fire magic was only so-so. He cursed. Why hadn’t he applied himself more!?

Isa wheezed behind him, and he looked so pale, wobbly feet plodding unsure one after another. He’d need stitches i-when they got out of here. It made Lea’s stomach roll. He should have stopped insisting once they got kicked out, now Isa was paying for only rolling his eyes at Lea. 

Isa raised a shaking hand to point forward, and his mouth moved to say something, blood flicking off his lips, but no sound came out. 

Before Lea could ask him to speak up, he crashed into a wall with a loud smack. He staggered back, bumping into Isa and sending the unbalanced boy to the ground. 

“Dead end.” Isa murmured. 

“Sorry about that Isa,” Lea spoke with haste, “Cmon, let’s go!” He extended his hand. 

Isa didn’t move to return it. 

“Isa, get up.”

“Get out of here, Lea.” He sounded so tired. 

“No, we’re best friends, I’m not leaving you.” Lea shook his hand, emphasizing it. 

Isa’s eyebrows lowered, warping the slash across is face. “I’m slowing you down and leading that guy right to us.” He ran a hand down the unharmed part of his face and flicked his hand dry as if to make a point. 

“You’re only slowing us down by not getting up!”

“I can buy you time if you’d just leave!” 

“Over my dead body!”

Isa sprung up angrily. “It might come to that!” He swayed dangerously. 

Lea caught him and held him close. “I’m not leaving you alone, let’s go, please?”

“Can’t. ‘M dizzy.”

A shadow stretched up the wall and settled over the teens. Lea pushed Isa back behind him as the man advanced. His fingertips burned as he readied himself to do his best. 

The man bent his knees and then he was gliding forward in a dash of air faster than Lea knew how to deal with. He tensed, prepared for the attack, but suddenly his shoulder slammed into the wall and a sickening crunch sounded on his other side. 

Whipping around, Lea sucked in a horrified gasp of air. 

The man had Isa pinning to the wall by the blade skewered _through_ his chest. Isa arched, mouth opening and closing like a fish. His hands scrabbled and clutched at the blade holding him off his feet. His eyes slid towards Lea’s terrified face and cleared. 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” He yelled with strain and immeasurable pain clawing at his throat. 

And Lea ran. 

He cursed his traitorous feet that moved without his consent and drew him away from the friend he just promised not to abandon. 

If he couldn’t find his way out before, he certainly couldn’t do it now. 

Not with the tears obscuring his vision. 

He didn’t make it far before agony burst through his chest, the tip of the blade protruding between his rib cage, a light hooked onto its sharp edge. 

Lea choked on his pain and regret. He should’ve never come here. This was his fault. 

_What were his parents going to think?_

The blade jerked out of his chest, edges catching. 

The light floated towards the heavens. 

Lea fell towards the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to see more exploration like I mentioned in the opening notes, let me know :)! 
> 
> And come see me at shoulderpads-mcgee2 on tumblr


End file.
